Behind The Mask
by The Kiwi Fazbear
Summary: The sequel to the fan-favourite, The Purple Man. Rated T for bloody imagery. This is set as Joseph in SpringTrap, and George and Stewart in phantom form. A.K.A FNAF3
1. Prolouge

**Authors note: This is the sequel to The Purple Man, so the prologue for this story is the epilogue to the prequel. It's bad enough that I had to finish The Puppet's Adventure to get this story out because of my anticipation to write this dang story, but I believe that you are thirsty for more theory's. Anyways, enough ranting. Cue Behind The Mask!**

* * *

"The spare Freddy suit should come in handy, the safe room isn't in the animatronic AI. Alright. I must get rid of the 'evidence' and confess. It has haunted me for 13 years. I must not muck-up now. Alright. Follow me. Follow me. Follow. Me. Ahah. You can't get in. Uurgh, aargh, eeh OW! Finger. Oh! Bonnie's coming! Well, I'll see you in HELL! Oh god... Chica! And Foxy! I'm screwed! Waaaiiit. NO. I'M. NOT!" *Breaths heavily* "Wow, that felt good."

"Not so fast."

"Uh oh."

"You killed us! You made us this way! We are supernatural beings now, we should be thanking you. But it would be more fun t-"

"To kill you. Ironic, I know, but your a bastard."

"Please, NO! I was going to confess!"

"And live? We think not."

"If the court deems me sane, as they will, I'll get the Electric chair."

"You wish. You'd still live longer."

"No. NOOOOOO!"

"Yes. 'Do it.'"

'That's it, get to the suit, get to the suit.'

"The suit! Uurgh."

Right then, a rain drop fell from the ceiling, onto Joseph. He jumped into the suit, and only then realized what had just happened. He scanned his memory for whether or not he knew if moisture was good or bad and he came up with this recording he had overheard during his day-shift duties.

"...Your head and torso between these parts in a manner in which you can move and see. Do not nudge the spring-locks at all. Do not touch the spring-locks at any time. Do not breath on the spring-locks as moisture may loosen them and cause them to break loose..."

He realised that that crack in the ceiling and that drop of rain was surely going to be his demise. He was right. The spring-locks failed and crushed him as the five ghost's, Joey, John, Herbert, Selina and Dean faded from sight. This was what they had set out to do in the first place. Kill the killer.


	2. We found one

**Welcome back to Behind the Mask. I'm stoked about the number of people who have already viewed it. I want to confirm that the puppets adventure will get a sequel, starring Toy Bonnie, as he was left out of the previous adventure. As well as T. Chica. I think. But, as you all know, this is a sequel to The Purple Man, however it will be written in a different way. For example instead of this character: This text**

 **This character: That text**

 **I will be writing with speech marks. Enough rambling. On with the show!**

* * *

 **28 September, 2025**

"Dude, I would love to go to that party. It sounds so rad! We should, like, go there, drop some sweet moves, maybe hav- OH DUDE! LOOK AT IT! WE FOUND ONE! A REAL ONE! I can't wait to tell Melvin. Do you think he'll like it? Awwww sick! Guts. He looks like a Spring Trap. Uuugh. Finally. What is this? Tape recordings? These are ancient! Better call him up! Actually, I'll wait. Better get this thing to the attraction."

 **7 Hours Later**

"Hey man! Okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we have some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like training tapes, for like, summer employees or something like that. I'm gonna have them playing. Like over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. It'll make the place feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you. We found one. A real one. Oh! Uhhh gotta go, man. We-well look man, it's in there somewhere, I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found. Talk to you later, man!"

"Uh hello! Hello, hello! Uh welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Uh these tapes will provide you with much-needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit! So please pay close attention as accidents/injury/death/irreparable or grotesque maiming can occur. First of all, we will discuss how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound feeds for maximum entertainment/crowd pleasing value. To change the animatronics into suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring-locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronics are nice and safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza."

Joseph was regretting that day inside the final building 30 years ago. He should have confessed, before the animatronics were dismantled. He saw a camera on the wall. He knew he shouldn't go to the guards office, but wanted to see who the night guard was. When suddenly, that infamous laugh rang about the building. George was 'alive'. His soul infused with an audio device that made three sounds. 'Hi' 'Hello' 'Ahahaha!"


End file.
